starlit
by cassino
Summary: his sapphire eyes glint in the darkness, blood red lips pulled into a sinister smile and tessa is enchanted / a small dark!wessa drabble


_**starlit**_

_words: 662_

* * *

She first sees him by the gurgling brook that runs through the woods, his form shimmering under the bright ivory moonlight as he watches her, eyes glinting mysteriously. Shivers run up her spine and she clutches her cloak tighter against her neck, heart thundering at the pace of lightning.

He is not human, not _normal, _at least. His dark hair falls across alabaster skin, framing the face of an angel—all red lips and deep, deep eyes and spidery lashes. His clothes are normal enough, she supposes, but there is this… _aura _surrounding him and if she were a heroine from her precious little books, she would describe it as dangerous. Dark. Enchanting.

She can feel his eyes upon her as she walks away, skirts rustling as she passes by him, close enough to feel his cool breath upon her ear. She shivers. He must notice it, because he lets out a chuckle, warm and rich, like honey. His eyes trail after her, and her hands twitch, still buried in the velvet of her cloak.

She does not look back.

* * *

"You're not going to speak a word until I do, are you?" His voice interrupts the calm of the forest, too soft, yet too loud. She freezes, her eyes steadily fixed on the foaming water of the stream, white and glittering.

He laughs. "Perhaps not. Well, then, I suppose I should introduce myself." He steps in front of her, engulfing her vision. "Will. I am Will."

His eyes are lighter in the daylight, bluer than sapphires against the shades of emerald of the forest. She snaps her gaze back to the ground, her walking boots scuffing against the dull green of the grassy forest floor. _Dangerous. Too dangerous._

"Won't you pay me the courtesy of introducing yourself? Or are you just that stubborn?" His voice is light, amused, but there is an edge to it and she finds herself blurting out her name before she can think.

"Tessa. I'm Tessa Gray."

His smile spreads across his face slowly, crookedly; his teeth a blinding white. "Pleasure."

* * *

"I was wondering if you'd ever turn up." He joins her out of nowhere as if he conjured himself out of the dimly-lit verdant woods and sauntered over to keep her company. It unnerves Tessa.

"You knew I would," Tessa says, a faint smile curving her lips. She has no choice but to go through the woods—her reclusive aunt had decided that they would live cottage in the middle of the woods when they'd first arrived here. Her aunt is long gone and so is her brother, so it's only her in the quaint little house, alone and cut off from the rest of the world.

"Yes. I did." His gaze lingers on her face, her lips, and she suppresses her urge to shiver and give in to the hungry look in his eyes. It is far too tempting. Far too dangerous.

They do not talk, as they saunter through the woods, footsteps muffled on the soft moss covering the earth. Tessa wonders, not for the first time, who Will is, _what _he is—because he is not human. Not entirely, at least.

It makes Tessa feel like she is prey—being hunted, lulled into a false sense of security by the hypnotising blue of his eyes. She quickens her step, hoping he will disappear into the shadows as he always does at some point in their walks, but he only grabs her hand to slow her down. His vice grip does not loosen, even when she struggles against it.

"Let _go,_ Will," she pleads, true fear planting itself in her heart as she looks at the menacing smirk gracing his angelic features. She feels like she's seeing him for the first time and she gasps, "Who _are _you?"

"Oh darling," he purrs, his chuckle velvety and soft. His eyes shine sinisterly in the light of the stars, little specks of light glinting in them. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

**a/n: **this is probably going to be left as it is right now—unfinished, since it was just a writing exercise. but i hope you like it anyway. basically, it's a dark!wessa with will as a supernatural being—probably a vampire, i'll let you decide.


End file.
